cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 166: Aichi's Shadow/@comment-9801674-20140330032247
I feel like I'm forgetting something....or someone....eh. Welcome to this week's Cardfight Vanguard, and the Double Summary Special! *pops streamers* Because of the delay, I pushed back the summary to this week, and now we've got double the Vanguard, double the trouble...for my fingers. So enough beating around the bush, let's get this show on the road! We begin this episode within the confines of...the Legion of Doom? Huh. Seems a group of mysterious people are talking about the fact that Kai and the others remember Aichi. Wonder why that would be a problem to them. Well, it seems they need this problem taken care of any way they can, so they call up the deadliest of assassins...a butler! Whoops, wrong butler... There we go: Pennyworth...also, I was kidding about that Batman ref weeks ago, Bushiroad. Why! D: Anyway, we're back to watching our heroes speak in a park. Kinda looks like a date between Misaki and Ka...well, not really. Kai on a date...PFFT! Anyway, Misaki brings up concerns about Aichi's whereabouts and why he would vanish, and Kai tries to calm her down by using a Cardfight analogy...yeah, like I said, can't imagine Kai on a date when he coins stuff like that. Must be taking lessons from Yusei... >> Then Kai asks about Naoki, yeah, good question. Where is Naoki? In a nightmare chasing Aichi it seems. He sees Aichi getting far away from his reach, and no matter how hard he runs he can't catch up....gee, where have I heard that one before? *coughAichi'sdreamcoughcough* Sorry. *cough* Well it seems Naoki has awakened from his nightmare, and is in the old club room. Huh, guess he went there feeling nostalgic. Speaking of which, hey, it's Shingo! Everyone's favorite Vanguard dork, and as expected he has no memories of Aichi or the club....oh you are lucky I'm not there to burn that magazine of Rekka...wait, it's just her and Suiko? But what about...! Well it seems that question will have to wait, Alfred's cousin has shown up to challenge Naoki, oh man, he's going to silence him! Things are getting real now, guys. Watch out! He just pulled out....a Vanguard deck. Yeah, he's not an assassin, but a cardfighter, here to smash Naoki's will...what that will accomplish I'll never know. Could be easier to just toss him down a well if you ask me. >> Well, anyway, here we are in a match. Naoki's Brawling Narukami dragons vs....MEGACOLONY! D: Guess he's continuing the tradition of showing off the last of the new stuff when it's old, awesome. He's using Machinings, an awesome sub-clan of MC. So he's cool in my book~ He uses MC's Stunning skills to keep Naoki on his toes, and...wait, "Paralyze"? Dood, just go with "Stun" it's shorter and easier to say. This isn't Pokemon...otherwise Naoki would be using Haxorus. Most of the fight consists of the butler talking down to Naoki, telling him that all hope is lost, a strong will accomplishes nothing, and other run ons like that, so I'll spare you guys the boring details. However, the fight heats up when he Break Ride's my favorite MC boss ever... So beautiful....... ...e.err, sorry about that! Well, with the Break Ride's skill, Naoki's entire field, including his Vanguard, are all shutdown. Leaving him open to Spark Herc's deadly pincers. It's over...well, it would be if he knew about Naoki's two especial intercepts. Way to go, Pennyworth. >> Well, at least the action packed turn managed to get Shingo to remember a bit, and cheer Naoki on. Between that, Kai's words, and his unrelenting will, Naoki pulled through to his turn, and got his Brawling Legionares to unite! Bit sad to see Spark Herc get smashed to pieces, but I'll never complain about Naoki kicking butt. :3 After the final blow, Naoki demanded answers from the suspicious butler, but he recieved an odd order to retreat. So he does just that, with all speed, leaving Naoki with unanswered questions. Darn...guess I won't be giving that man a tip for such nice service. So what happens now...wait, what's this? Kai is visiting Ren? Why? Does he remember Aichi, or are his memories effected as well? And what about Miwa, what's he up to? Find out next time...which is about an hour or so from now. See you guys then! :D ------------------------------- Episode Mate Counter: 7 (I'm also counting the preview, before anyone asks)